Bring You Back Home
by Leila Zen
Summary: Hanya kisah setelah Ethan mengalahkan Red di Mt. Silver. Dia dipercaya Prof. Oak untuk menjemput Red kembali ke Kanto. Bla..Bla..Bla.. Terinspirasi Asistenku Zen, yang selalu sibuk dengan NDs-nya buat main Pokemon HeartGold.. Bla..Bla..Blaa..Summary Fail! Warning inside! Shounen-Ai! Mtsilvershipping, DLDR! Minat untuk RnR? Silahkan /gelarkarpetmerah


**Disclaimer**

 **Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri, GAME FREAK**

Kalau punya aku, MAHO EVERYWHERE! Muahahahahah /Ketawa ala Alien Hijau berkepala kotak dari Fandom sebelah.

 **Bring You Back Home © Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

 **WARNING!**

 **Red x Ethan (** Mungkin karena Red lagi marahan sama Green, dan Ethan Move On dari Silver/ :V Wkwkwkwk **) /dibakarTyphlosion, Shounen-Ai (Pengennya Yaoi/ dibakar lagi), Rate: T+, mungkin OOCs, Typos, Gajes, Bahasa Gaol, Cerita Ngelantur, Author ngetiknya Ngelindur.**

 **I have Warn You~ Enjooyy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bring You Back Home**

 **Day 1: First Time I meet You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Typhlosion! EMBER!"

Pokemon Tipe Api itu pun mengeluarkan kobaran api setelah sang majikan bertopi hitam-kuning itu mengeluarkan komandonya. Dan lawannya, seekor Pokemon tipe Elektrik bisa mengihindari serangan itu dengan mudah.

"Sial! Serangannya Meleset! Ukh..!"

Trainer yang bernama Ethan itu mulai kesal karena Lawannya, Pikachu, sangat sulit dikalahkan. Empat pokemon milik Ethan sudah dikalahkan oleh Pikachu. Ditambah, dengan cuaca Mt. Silver yang luar biasa dingin. Salju turun dengan lebat ditambah angin yang agak kencang. Ethan menyilangkan lengannya di dada, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Typhlosion! Flame.. WHa-CHOOOH!" Komandonya terpotong karena ia tiba-tiba bersin.

Typhlosion hanya melongo karena tidak mengerti dengan komando Ethan. Bagaimana Ethan bisa mengomando jika cuacanya super dingin begini?

"Pikka! Pikkaaaa!"

Pikachu mengeluarkan VOLT TACKLE dan serangan itu membuat Typhlosion kehilangan 25 % HP(Health Point)-nya. Hei, bagaimana Pikachu bisa otomatis mengeluarkan serangannya, tanpa komando dari Tuannya yang bertopi merah itu? Padahal dari tadi, Tuannya Pikachu yang bernama Red itu hanya diam saja menyaksikan pertarungan. Hebat sekali Red bisa membuat Pokemon miliknya bertarung dengan baik tanpa harus mengeluarkan suara, bahkan isyarat sekali pun. Sulit dipercaya memang, tapi inilah nyatanya.

Red memang orang yang sangat pendiam. Jika diajak bicara pun, ia tak akan bicara. Ibunya Red pernah bercerita pada Ethan, dulu, Red orang yang sangat periang, baik hati, dan sangat bersahabat, meski dengan Rivalnya yang bernama Green sekalipun. Namun sejak Ayahnya meninggal, Red berubah total. Menjadi orang yang dingin, pendiam, dan senang menyendiri. Dia bahkan pergi dari Kanto meninggalkan Ibunya, dan teman-temannya disana, dan menetap di Gunung Silver yang selalu tertutup salju ini.

Dan Ethan dipercaya oleh Professor Oak untuk membawa Red pulang kembali ke Kanto. Kenapa? Karena Ethan telah mengumpulkan ke-16 Gym Badges dari Johto dan Kanto. Yang artinya, dia sudah cukup kuat untuk melawan Trainer Super Kuat bertopi Merah itu. Untuk itulah Ethan susah payah datang ke yang luar biasa Dingin ini. Untuk membawa pulang Lelaki yang Super Tampan ini. /A-Apa?!

Lama-kelamaan, Ethan terdesak. Pikachu sangat kuat. Kini HP milik Typhlosion tersisa 20 % lagi, sedangkan Pikachu belum kehilangan HP-nya satu poin pun.

Ethan menatap Red yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Pertarungan Kedua Pokemon yang menggemaskan itu. Red berdiri diantara lebatnya salju yang turun. Surai hitamnya yang tertutup Topi merah diterpa angin dingin membuatnya terlihat semakin Tampan. Kedua mata beriris Ruby miliknya itu menatap tajam, namun terlihat manis dimata Ethan. Tanpa disadari, wajahnya Memerah. Oh, Red.. Tampannya dia..

PLAKK!

Ethan menampar wajahnya sendiri. Kenapa Ia jadi mengagumi Red seperti itu? Mana mungkin Ethan suka pada Red? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Yang benar saja! Lagi pula.. Red itu kan.. Laki-laki. Ethan menyukai sesama jenis? Ah, mungkin semua ini terjadi karena Ethan tak bisa berpikir jernih karena Udara semakin Dingin. Tiba-tiba Ethan merasa pusing. Sepertinya Ia mulai sakit karena terlalu lama berada di tempat dingin.

Ethan semakin erat memeluk dirinya sendiri, menahan ingusnya supaya tidak keluar dari hidungnya, /Iyuuhh!/ Ethan sudah menyiapkan Strategi untuk mengalahkan Pikachu.

"Typhlosion! FLAME WHEEL!"

Typhlosion mengeluarkan Lingkaran-lingkaran Api yang langsung mengikat tubuh Pilachu.

"Pika-Pika-Pikaaa!..." Pikachu kehilangan 25 % HP-nya karena Lingkaran Api itu.

"Typhlosion! QUICK ATTACK!"

Dengan cepat, Typhlosion mendekati Pikachu, dan menyerangnya.

Pikachu kembali kehilangan HP-nya sebanyak 10 %.

"Typhlosion! DOUBLE KICK!"

Typhlosion kembali menyerang Pikachu dengan Tendangan Ganda.

Pikachu kembali kehilangan 25 % HP-nya. Red mulai terlihat resah.

"Pika-Pikkaa!"

Pikachu menggunakan THUNDER BOLT.

Typhlosion kehilangan 30% HP nya. Oh tidak! Keadaannya mulai memburuk sekarang. Serangan Pikachu begitu kuat. Ini pasti karena Light Ball yang ia bawa.

"Ukh! Typhlosion! QUICK ATTACK!"

Pikachu kehilangan 10% HP nya lagi. Ayo! Sedikit lagi!

"Serangan Terakhir! Typhlosion! BLAZE KICK!"

Typhlosion menyerang Pikachu dengan tendangan apinya. Pikachu kehilangan semua HP nya.

"... ... ..."

Kini Red sudah kehabisan Pokemon. Menerima kekalahannya, Red hanya menunduk, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topi merah miliknya.

"Berhasil! Kita berhasil kawan! Hahaha! Kita berha..Ha..Ha-CHOOOH!"

Baru saja Ethan melakukan Selebrasi Kemenangan dengan Typhlosion, tapi kesenangannya terganggu oleh Bersin. Ethan kembali memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Typhlosion menatap Tuannya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ia pun mendekati Ethan, berniat menghangatkan tuannya yang memggigil kedinginan, dengan mendekatkan api yang memancar di punggungnya itu.

Ethan tersenyum. "Terima Kasih kawan.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Jangan kuatir.. Sebaiknya kau kembali.."

Ethan memegang Pokeball, dan mengembalikan Typhlosion. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk membawa Red pulang ke Kanto.

"Red. Kalau kau tidak Keberatan, Aku ingin Bicara.."

Red tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap Ethan dan siap mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?.. Kenapa kau pergi kemari tanpa sepengetahuan Professor Oak? Professor, Green, bahkan Ibumu. Mereka semua mengkhawa.. Whaa.. Wha-CHOOOHH! Aduuh! Sedang serius-seriusnya bicara, lagi-lagi bersin! Menyebalkan!" Ethan menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Red tau kalau kondisi Ethan sedang tidak baik sekarang. Tanpa diduga, Lelaki bertopi merah itu berjalan mendekati Ethan. Semakin dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat. Ethan mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap wajah Red. Demi Arceus! Ia tepat berada didepan wajah Red.. Jangan katakan kalau Red akan..

"A-Apa...?" Ethan melangkah mundur, karena jaraknya dengan Red terlalu dekat.

Sedangkan Red terus melangkah maju mendekati Ethan sambil menunjukkan ekspresi dingin-mengerikan. Tentu saja Ethan sedikit takut melihat pandangannya yang tajam. Karena terus berjalan mundur, Ethan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terpojok sekarang. Ada tebing tinggi tepat dibelakang punggungnya. Ini menjadi kesempatan Red untuk semakin mendekatinya.

Iris merah milik Red menatap tajam pada Ethan, membuatnya tidak berani sedikit pun untuk menatap Red. Hembusan angin membuat udara semakin dingin, dan Ethan semakin tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang terus menggigil.

"... Kedinginan... Hm?.."

Ethan terkejut.

Apa yang barusan bicara itu Red? Suara kekanak-kanakan yang dingin dan sedikit serak itu, adalah suara Red? Bukankah Ibunya Red bilang kalau Red orangnya dingin, pendiam dan tak pernah bicara? Bagaimana bisa orang se-dingin dan se-pendiam Red bicara? Aku tidak percaya ini.

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu!"

"A-Ah.. Aku..." mendengar Red meninggikan nada bicaranya, Ethan langsung tertunduk. Sungguh! Suaranya terdengar lebih mengerikan daripada Lyra ketika sedang marah.

Red meletakkan tangan kirinya di tebing. Seketika Ethan jadi berdebar-debar. Jarak wajahnya dan wajah Red semakin mendekat. Bahkan Ethan bisa merasakan nafas Red yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Kemudian, Red melepaskan topi yang ada dikepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Red menempelkan dahinya di dahi Ethan. Mata Ethan terbelalak terkejut. Debaran jantungnya semakin cepat. Kenapa Red melakukan ini?

"R-Red..?" wajah Ethan mulai memerah.

"... Kau Demam..." Red menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ethan. Oh, jadi dia melakukan itu untuk memastikan apakah Ethan baik-baik saja atau sakit. Dari tadi Ethan menggigil terus sih.

"... Aku.." Ethan sedikit terbata-bata. "T-Terima kasih, kau sudah mengkhawatirkan aku... Aku hanya ingin bilang..."

Belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba Red menyelimuti tubuh Ethan dengan baju luarnya yang berwarna merah.

"Red.. Ini..?"

Red tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Eh?.. Tunggu...! R-Red!.."

Ethan pun berjalan mengikuti Red dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena kepalanya pusing. Demi Arceus! Bagaimana Red bisa bertahan berjalan ditengah cuaca bersalju dengan hanya menggunakan kaos hitam? Ethan saja yang sudah menggunakan jaket dilapisi baju milik Red juga masih merasa kedinginan.

Pandangan Ethan perlahan mulai mengabur. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan udara dingin yang membuat kepalanya jadi terasa sakit. Tangannya mulai mati rasa, dan wajahnya mulai terlihat sangat pucat.

"..S-Sial.." Ethan berusaha bertahan menjaga kesadarannya.

Tapi sakit dikepalanya membuat matanya terasa berat. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Ethan terjatuh ke tanah yang tertutup salju tebal. Pandangannya mulai menggelap. Tak lama kemudian, kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"U-Uuhhhn..."

Ethan sedikit melengguh begitu kesadarannya kembali. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"I-Ini...?" Ethan merubah posisinya dari berbaring, menjadi duduk.

Dia menyadari dirinya sedang berbaring di sebuah sleeping bag, didalam gua begitu ia melirik ke kanan, dan melihat mulut gua yang dijaga oleh seekor Pokemon yang Besar agak jauh dari dirinya. Ah, bukan Pokemon liar yang akan menyerang kok. Palingan juga Pokemon milik Red yang namanya Snorlax yang kerjaannya tidur terus.

Tunggu... Red?! Ethan kini ingat, sebelum ia kemari, Ia pingsan setelah berhasil mengalahkan Red. Apakah ini Gua tempat tinggal Red di ? Dan ia pun baru menyadari cuaca diluar sedang badai salju, dan hari sudah Malam ternyata. Ia melirik kekanan, melihat ada perapian tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan juga.. Hewan kecil berwarna kuning. Tunggu.. Pikachu?

"Pikkaaaa!..."

Pokemon tipe elektrik itu menghampiri Ethan dengan gembira sambil membawa wadah berisi air dan handuk. Pikachu melemparkan wadah yang ia bawa, dan langsung memeluk Ethan dengan gembira.

"Jadi.. Kau yang merawatku saat aku pingsan?.. Terima kasih ya!.. Anak Pintar!.." kata Ethan tersenyum, dan mengusap-ngusap kepala Pokemon itu.

"Pikka!.. Pikka-Pikka!"

"Hah?" Ethan melongo tidak mengerti. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Pikachu tiba-tiba membaringkan tubuhnya ditanah. "Pikachuu..!"

"Ooh.. Kau memintaku untuk berbaring?" Sesuai permintaan Pikachu, Ethan kembali berbaring diatas Sleeping Bagnya.

Lalu Pikachu mengambil wadah berisi air tadi. Membasahi handuk yang ada diwadah itu, memerasnya, dan menempelkan handuk itu di dahi Ethan.

"Ooh.. Kau ingin mengompres aku rupanya.. Hehehe.. Terima Kasih ya! Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang." Ethan kembali mengusap-ngusap kepala Pikachu. Red pasti hebat sekali, bisa melatih seekor Pokemon sampai mampu berinteraksi dengan manusia.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong.. Red ada dimana?.."

Baru saja Ethan bertanya begitu, seseorang datang dari dalam gua. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan sepasang iris merahnya.

"Red?!" Ethan kembali terduduk.

Mendengar Ethan menyebut namanya, Red lalu menghampiri Ethan sambil membawa dua buah Gelas yang berasap. Coba kutebak, pasti Coklat Panas. Red memberikan salah satu gelas pada Ethan.

"A-Aah... Terima Kasih..." Ethan menerima gelas yang ternyata benar berisi Coklat Panas itu.

"Pikaa! Pikka-Pikkaaa!" Pikachu melompat-lompat kegirangan didepan Red.

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Pikachu, Red mengusap kepala Pokemon Elektrik itu. Kalau Ethan.. Hanya bisa Melongo. Lalu Pikachu pergi ke dalam Gua.

"Umm... Red? T-Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku... A-Aku..."

Red hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu lelaki bermata Ruby itu kembali menempelkan keningnya di kening Ethan. Demamnya sudah sedikit membaik sekarang, meski tubuhnya masih agak panas. Dan Ethan kembali Blushing karena berdekatan dengan Lelaki Tampan. Oh..

Red pun menjauhkan wajahnya. Tatapan mata keemasan Ethan kini bertemu dengan tatapan mata merah ruby milik Red. Entah kenapa, Ethan tak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari Red. Seakan Ia merasa nyaman dengan tatapan hangat Red.

Tiba-tiba, Red mengangkat kedua tangan Ethan yang sedang memegang segelas coklat panas. Menyuruh Ethan untuk meminumnya. Ethan pun menurutinya, dan meminum coklat panasnya.

"..Enak.. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya.." Ethan tersenyum

"... Kita bicara besok. Ethan."

Ethan kembali terkejut mendengar suara khas milik Red. Ini kalimat ke-empat yang diucapkan Red untuk hari ini.

"Uhmm... Baiklah.. Uhh... Terima kasih kau sudah mengizinkanku menginap disini, Red. Aku berhutang padamu."

Red mengangguk, lalu duduk didekat perapian yang ada di depan Ethan untuk menghangatkan Diri.

Lama kelamaan, Ethan mulai merasa mengantuk. Ia pun membaringkan dirinya di Sleeping Bag milik Red.

"Selamat malam, Red."

Red reflek menengok kearah Ethan. Lalu ia pun mengangguk.

Ethan lalu menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur.

Hari ini..

Adalah hari pertama kalinya Ethan bertemu dengan Red.

.

.

.

.

 **-To be Continue- (?)**

Da-Tadaaaaaaaahh!

Haai! Kembali lagi dengan Leila! Dengan Story Gaje-nya! Jreng-Jreeeeenngg :'V

Nah, aku tebak, pasti kalian bakalan ngisi review dengan kalimat ini:

"Si Author ngapain sih bikin yang ginian? Buang-buang waktu aja!"

Iya kan? :'( Oke Fine kita PUTUS! / sPLAKK

Tapi BTW aku minta pendapat kalian nih. Apa aku lanjutkan menulis cerita gaje ini, atau aku hentikan saja?

Takutnya nanti kalian tidak sukaa...! Hueeehh TAT /Nangis dipojok

Nah, aku tunggu pendapatnya ya! Sekalian, kalau kalian suka, langsung Fav dan Follow Storynya Oke? /Ora Isooo!

Nah, Akhir kata..

 **Review Please! :3**


End file.
